Taming of the Shrew Genovian Style
by zephiey
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Taming of the Shrew…this is the Genovian version.
1. Chapter 1

_I really have no explanation for this story other than it is the result of reading a few scenes of Shakespeare's Taming of the Shrew while watching Princess Diaries 2 at the same time. This will be a short multi-chapter story. The muse refuses to allow me to write anything else until I get this written. So enjoy this rather unique romp through a well-known story._

**Title:** Taming of the Shrew…Genovian Style

**Author:** zephiey

**Rating:** M, eventually

**Pairing:** Rupert/Clarisse, Joseph/Charlotte  
**Category:** AU, Humour, Romance  
**Disclaimer:** Princess Diaries and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I make no money from this work of fiction.

**Summary:** Everyone knows the story of Taming of the Shrew…this is the Genovian version.

**Taming of the Shrew…Genovian Style**

**Chapter 1**

"So help me woman, if you hit me once more I will cuff you," Rupert said between clenched teeth, avoiding the small vase that his wife tossed at his head, not wavering from his advancement.

"If you cuff me, you are no gentleman," said Clarisse, grabbing another vase to hurl at her new husband.

Rupert ducked the flying porcelain. This was not how he envisioned his wedding night to be, or, for that matter, how his wife would act. When his father King Marcus had informed him of his impending nuptials, Rupert had been livid. He had just returned to Genovia from England, and his service there as a privateer to Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth. He had hoped to enjoy his time at home. Perhaps, enjoy a few of the willing palace ladies before settling down, and beginning to look for a suitable wife. But that plan was quickly tossed out the window when his father informed him he was to be married at the end of the month.

But it wasn't just the news that he was to be married in less than a month, voluntarily or not that caused him to lose the famous Renaldi temper. No, is was the information that his wife was to be none other than Lady Clarisse Mignonette Gerard, eldest daughter to Lord Ian Gerard, Earl of Liston. The most argumentative, irksome, annoying, infuriating shrew of a woman in all of Genovia and perhaps the world. He had had the unfortunate honour of meeting the tiresome creature a few years prior when her father and his had spent a few weeks together hunting.

Their first meeting was unpleasant, and every subsequent meeting had followed the pattern set by the first! By the time he and his father had left Liston's holdings, Lady Clarisse had cemented her reputation as not only a shrew, but a prude and tormenter as well!

The times Rupert came upon her browbeating her lovely sister Catherine were innumerable. Catherine was everything Clarisse was not. She was soft-spoken, demure, modest and reserved. Unlike her helter-skelter, overbearing, bossy shrew of a sister, Catherine was a true lady. The type of woman that made a man yearn to protect, and shield her from the world.

Rupert had informed his father he pitied the man who was eventually saddled with Clarisse. His father had simply laughed.

His father liked Clarisse.

She was intelligent, articulate, charming, and not to mention beautiful. She made a man sit up and take notice. When you spoke with her, she gave you her undivided attention and spoke with a firm, musical voice with an unusual lilting quality. Completely unlike her simpering sister, who spoke softly, and blithered and blushed her way through a conversation. His father considered Clarisse the perfect wife for a future king and told Rupert as much.

Rupert had replied that if his father liked Clarisse so much then he should marry her. His father had laughed, said if he were not already married to the love of his life he would marry her. But since he was she would make Rupert a perfect wife and Genovia a perfect queen.

Ducking yet again, Rupert highly doubted she would make a perfect anything. Seeing his chance Rupert dove across the bed and grabbed his new wife.

They fell on the bed together, Rupert on top, Clarisse underneath. This was the first time he had been this close to Clarisse. He was surprised to find her body fit his rather well. Where most women were too short, often resulting in him unable to kiss them while they tumbled together, Clarisse fit against him perfectly. Her hips rested flush against his, her breasts lay just below his chest and her head fit nicely under his chin. All in all, a perfect fit. One that his body was just now noticing and reacting to as she struggled underneath him.

"Let me go, you ox!" Clarisse shouted, pushing against his chest while trying to squirm out from underneath her unwanted husband.

"No," said Rupert, his deep voice sending vibrations through Clarisse. He looked down at his new bride, chuckling at her red face and messy hair. His laughter fuelled Clarisse's temper and she struggled even more, elbowing and twisting in Rupert's arms. A particularly hard thrust of her elbow to his ribs caused Rupert to gasp in breath before gripping Clarisse tighter and ordering, "Enough!"

"Never," grunted Clarisse, bucking against Rupert's body. She was determined to escape his embrace.

Rupert grabbed her wrists in one of his large hands, pulling her arms up and over her head. He angled his body so his weight bore down on Clarisse forcing her still and leaving one of his hands free. Clarisse tried to push Rupert off but she was unable to move. Glaring up at her husband, her eyes widened at the look on Rupert's face.

With her arms above her head, his body angled across hers and her breath coming in deep pants, Rupert was treated to the sensual sight of Clarisse's body. His gaze travelled hungrily over the expanse of flesh exposed to him. Her breasts were pushed enticingly high, almost spilling free from the top of her nightgown while her legs were exposed, her nightgown rucked up to her thighs. Rupert's eyes darkened as he stared at Clarisse. Who knew beneath her hellcat, shrewish personality a rare beauty resided? Rupert dipped his head intent on kissing his wife. Her soft, "Please don't", stopped his movement.

The fear and panic in her voice was unmistakable. Terror filled her face and tears filled her eyes, something that Rupert never expected to see on his wife's face.

For all of Rupert's many faults, and there were many, he never took an unwilling woman into his bed. Unlike many men of his class he found no pleasure in forcing his attentions where they were not wanted. All his partners had been more than willing, many enamoured with the thought of bedding a prince and heir to the throne.

Moving off of Clarisse, Rupert sat up on the bed, not in the least surprised when Clarisse clambered to the top of the bed, pulling the quilt up to cover herself. Her gaze, wary and cautious watched as Rupert stood and moved away from the bed.

Rupert walked over to one of the large chests sitting against the chamber wall. Opening the lid he pulled bedding from inside before moving back to the bed. As he prepared a makeshift bed for himself on the floor next to the bed he said, "I've never taken an unwilling maid to bed before and I have no intention of beginning now. You have my word I will not exercise my husbandly rights this night. So you may relax."

He didn't bother to look at Clarisse to see how his words were received. Instead, he moved around the chamber extinguishing candles before moving to the fireplace and stoking the fire for the night. Moving back to his makeshift bed he quickly stripped, blew out the final candle and climbed in between the covers of his temporary bed nude. Pulling the quilts over him he turned on his side, adjusted his pillow before closing his eyes, his breathing slow and even.

Clarisse listened for a time, her body tense. She was sure Rupert would pounce as soon as she relaxed. Word or not, men or at least the men she knew would never forgo their husbandly rights, especially on their wedding night. Clarisse was sure Rupert was just waiting for her to relax before he attacked. As minutes passed, with just the sound of Rupert's even breathing filling the dark Clarisse found herself relaxing. Snuggling down into the heavy quilts Clarisse allowed the warmth of the bed to relax her. She murmured, "Thank you," seconds before she slipped into sleep, the events of the week finally catching up to her.

She missed the deep rumbled, "You are welcome, my wife," that issued from the floor before only soft breathing filled the chamber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Husband, wake up," said Charlotte, shaking her husband gently.

A grunt, then a groan were heard before Charlotte was pulled into the strong arms of her husband. She giggled as he nibbled at her neck.

"Stop," she begged as he attacked that one spot on her neck that always reduced her to laughter.

"Why should I stop? You woke me so therefore you should pay a forfeit," he said as he rolled them over so he was on top and she underneath. Joseph stared down into the beautiful face of his wife, before capturing her lips in a slow kiss.

Charlotte moaned as Joseph kissed her. She loved this man, and thanked Providence for him every day, but she knew she had to stop their kissing. Kissing led to loving, and at this moment there were more important things than lovemaking needing to be handled.

"Joseph, darling…please…stop," begged Charlotte as Joseph kissed her neck.

"Why?" asked Joseph, as he placed kisses along Charlotte's collarbone.

"Because we have…mmm…we have to….oh….we have…," Charlotte tried to explain as Joseph kissed his way down her chest to her breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth, suckling the taut flesh. Charlotte arched against him, her hands holding his head to her breast as he sucked, lost for a brief moment in the sensations he created. Minutes passed as Joseph teased and sucked from her lush breasts. Charlotte fought against her body's rising need, finally finding her voice.

"Rupert and Clarisse need our help," she said breathlessly.

Her words penetrated the desire that held Joseph in its grip and he ceased his attentions toward his wife. Lifting his head he asked," Why?"

Charlotte took advantage of the brief respite, pushing Joseph onto his back, and laying across his chest.

"Because if we don't help Clarisse is going to be injured and embarrassed, Rupert is going to be angry and I don't think their brief marriage will be able to recover from the problems that will arise," said Charlotte.

Joseph looked sharply at his wife. Charlotte rarely interfered in others lives, but something in her voice told him that if he didn't at least listen to what she said he would regret it.

"What do you know?" he asked.

Charlotte sat up. "I was in the kitchen earlier. Our son…," began Charlotte, only to be interrupted by Joseph.

"Daughter," countered Joseph.

"Son," said Charlotte continuing. "Our son woke me because he was hungry," she said, placing her hand over the soft mound of her abdomen. " So I went down to the kitchen to find some cheese and meat. While in the larder two of the maids that accompanied Clarisse's aunt to the Palace came in. Before I could make my presence known they began talking about Clarisse, Rupert and the aunt."

"What did they say?" asked Joseph. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"They said that if everything went well Clarisse would have not only learnt her place, and learnt it well, but would also want nothing to do with the either the Prince, the Crown or the Royal Family," said Charlotte. "They joked about how Clarisse would be broken. How she would no longer be the proud lady, instead she would be nothing more than a scared rabbit. They then said the aunt would finally have her revenge on the little upstart!"

"Dios mio," swore Joseph, rising from the bed.

"You don't think..?" began Charlotte, not knowing how to voice her fear.

"If there is one thing Rupert Renaldi is, it is honourable. He has never taken an unwilling woman into his bed nor will he ever," said Joseph, pulling on his hose, breeches and shirt. He didn't bother with his doublet and slipped his shoes on.

"I would suggest you get dressed _querida_," said Joseph. "It seems our services are needed."

Charlotte smiled, climbing out of bed and dressing as quickly as she could. She decided to forgo everything but her shift, stockings, corset and kirtle.

"I prefer to get you out of these things, rather than help you in them," said Joseph as he efficiently fastened Charlotte's corset. He knelt and helped his wife on with her shoes.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," said Charlotte.

"Then let's go," said Joseph, opening the door and checking the corridor before escorting his wife down the hall to the Royal Apartments.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A knock on the door roused Rupert from his fitful sleep. Rising from his makeshift bed he padded nude to the door and opened it far enough to see who was on the other side. Surprise covered his face at the sight of his friend Joseph Romero and his wife Charlotte.

"Get dressed," ordered Joseph. "We have to talk."

Rupert closed the door, walked over to wear his shirt, hose and breeches lay and dressed quickly. Once dressed he opened the door to his chambers again and ushered Joseph and Charlotte inside.

Keeping his voice low so not to wake his new wife he asked, "What is so important that you come to me in the middle of the night?"

"It seems there is a plot against you and your wife," replied Joseph. Joseph indicated to Charlotte that she should explain. Charlotte explained quickly and concisely. Rupert's reaction had her grabbing Joseph's hand in comfort.

"Are you sure the two maids are part of Clarisse's aunt's entourage?" asked Rupert.

"Yes, Your Highness," answered Charlotte.

"Just Rupert please," he said, walking to the table and pouring himself a goblet of wine. "Do you know when they were planning on bearing witness to all this?" asked Rupert.

"No, Your High…Rupert, but I can make an assumption that it would be close to the noon meal, since it would be unlikely either of you would stir before then," said Charlotte, blushing a bit. She remembered how long it had taken she and Joseph to leave their chambers after their wedding. Before anyone could comment on Charlotte's assumption a voice issued from the bed.

"What is going on?' asked a sleepy Clarisse.

Rupert moved to the bed and sat down on the edge. Clarisse's move away from him did not go unnoticed. Deciding to ignore her reaction to him for the moment Rupert said, "It seems we have a problem, wife. Your aunt has decided to teach you a lesson. A very harsh lesson, and she intended me to be the one to deliver it."

At Clarisse's confused look Rupert added, "Your aunt intended for me to take your virginity violently. In fact, I can assume it was she who informed you of what happens between a man and a woman in the marriage bed?"

Clarisse's affirming nod forced Rupert to gather a tight hold on his temper. It would not do for him to lose it at the moment.

"Because of her misinformation, and her belief I would not be able to control my baser instincts on our wedding night, her intent was to have you raped."

Clarisse paled at Rupert's words.

Rupert continued. "Although, it would not be viewed as such by anyone since I am your legal husband, and it is well within my rights to make demands of your body. But the damage done to you would be enough to cause emotional and physical upheaval in our marriage. The result would be you would revile me. And eventually, I would stop seeking your bed, which would put paid to any children for us. Resulting in the two of us stuck in a loveless, childless marriage that would continue until one of us died."

"She hates me that much?" whispered Clarisse to herself as she plucked at the quilt.

Covering Clarisse's hand with his, Rupert squeezed it reassuringly. Clarisse looked at Rupert's hand covering hers. She wasn't sure why she didn't pull her hand away from his. It wasn't as if she desired his touch. She didn't desire anyone's touch, least of all a husband she barely knew, but there was something about his strong hand covering hers that was comforting.

"What are we going to do?" asked Clarisse.

"I am not sure," said Rupert. "While her actions are reprehensible, your aunt broke no laws. So arresting her is not an option. Nor is banning her from the Palace."

"If I might make a suggestion," said Charlotte.

Rupert, Clarisse and Joseph all looked at Charlotte.

"Go ahead," said Rupert, his thumb stroking the skin of Clarisse's hand absently.

"Since no one but we four know what did or did not occur in this bedchamber last night, perhaps it would be best if Lady Clarisse and yourself present a devoted front to any and all you encounter. That way, any gossip that Lady Saunders hoped to begin would be easily quelled by the physical evidence of your devotion to each other. And it would give us time to discover if there is more to this plot than simple humiliation," said Charlotte.

"And how do you intend for us to do that?" asked Rupert.

"Yes how?" added Clarisse. "We weren't exactly on the best of terms or behaviour yesterday."

"Tosh, that is neither here or there," replied Charlotte, a grin playing around her lips. "Haven't you heard that even the most shrew of women and the most notorious of rakes can be tamed by love?" teased Charlotte.

Joseph, Rupert and Clarisse all joined in laughter. Clarisse quieted first and asked, "So you want me to act demure and sedate?"

"Hardly," laughed Charlotte. "Besides, would anyone believe you the same woman if you were not as fiery and outspoken as you normally are? I think not. What I am suggesting is that you show you are not adverse to Rupert's attentions, nor he to yours."

Charlotte looked at Rupert and Clarisse noting their bemused expressions. Deciding to take the bull by the horns, so to speak, Charlotte asked, "Have you kissed?"

"Excuse me?" Clarisse and Rupert said in unison.

"Have you kissed?" asked Charlotte again.

Seeing that neither answered her question she continued, "I see. Well, the first order of business it seems is to kiss. After all, if you are not comfortable with kissing each other how can you be comfortable with touching?"

Neither Rupert or Clarisse could find an argument against the logic of Charlotte's statement.

"I suppose we should kiss…to become comfortable with each other," said Rupert, suddenly nervous at the thought of kissing his wife.

"It would be for the best," said Clarisse, plucking again at the quilt.

Rupert moved closer to Clarisse, placing his hands on her shoulders, drawing her forward. Clarisse placed her hands on Rupert's chest, surprised at the heat that radiated from him. Their heads met in the centre and they stared into each other's eyes. Their breath mingled and Clarisse felt dizzy for a brief moment. Her thoughts raced from one to another, but soon even thoughts ceased as Rupert gently touched his lips to hers. Clarisse whimpered in response, and when Rupert moved to pull away she grabbed his shirt tightly to prevent him moving.

Rupert heard Clarisse's whimper, and taking it for discomfort he tried to pull away, only to find any retreat on his part hampered by Clarisse's hands clenched in his shirt. Since he couldn't move away, he decided to move closer, pulling Clarisse into his arms. Her gasp at his actions allowed him to slip in between her lips, and he stroked her tongue with his own. His deep groan was echoed by a moan from Clarisse as they both gave themselves up to the pleasure of their first real kiss.

Joseph and Charlotte watched the newly married couple kiss. Joseph whispered into his wife's ear. "What are you playing at, _querida_?"

"Playing?" asked Charlotte, looking at her husband over her shoulder. "I am not playing at anything, husband."

At the sound of another deep moan from the couple kissing on the bed, Charlotte said, "I am not playing at all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Charlotte waited for Rupert and Clarisse to leave their room for the noon meal before she set the stage, so to speak. She knew Lady Saunders would send someone, perhaps a young maid to retrieve the bedding from the Royal Chambers. She knew she would place the bedding on 'display' for all to see. It was an old custom that Charlotte abhorred, one that often caused untold problems for newly married couples.

Not all women bled enough to leave stains on the bedding, she herself had left no stains on her marriage bedding. Of course, that might be because her first time making love to Joseph occurred on a wool blanket spread over hay, and not in a bed. Joseph was her first lover but second husband.

Charlotte's first husband had married her by proxy, more for her dowry than for any liking of her. He was then kind enough to get himself killed in a tavern fight over a doxy he had been bedding. This left Charlotte not only widowed but rich. A state she remained in for over three years. Three years of running her deceased husband's businesses and estates with a firm but fair hand.

She had intended to remain a widow for the rest of her life, but fate had another plan for her. Her fateful meeting with one Joseph Alejandro Calvera Romero had changed her life and her status. Their marriage took place just two short weeks after their first introduction. And three years later she still thanked Providence for the storm and the argument that cemented their relationship.

Charlotte finished the final touches to the bedding, making sure to add some touches to one of the under quilts. The light smear of blood and lotion resembling intimate fluids would fool even the most ardent disbeliever. Satisfied with the results, Charlotte placed the lotion container in the pocket of her kirtle before leaving the Royal chambers as quietly as she had entered.

Walking down the staircase, Charlotte spied her husband, His Highness and Lady Clarisse. Moving to where they stood she kissed her husband in greeting, then bestowed a traditional Genovian kiss of greeting to Lady Clarisse.

"It is done," she whispered.

Charlotte smiled at Clarisse and Rupert's slight nods.

The announcement of the noon meal was heard and all those present entered the dining room to eat. Escorting his new wife to her place Rupert took his seat next to her, and after the benediction the noon meal began. The meal passed with little problems. There was one or two risqué comments made, but all in all the meal was pleasant.

As was custom the ladies retired to the garden, or the salons while the men went about their afternoon business. The quiet of the afternoon was soon shattered by loud sobs and cries which brought most of the men running. The sight that greeted them as they spilled onto the patio forced them to stop in stupefaction. Rupert was the first to shake off his amazement and enter the fray.

He grabbed the willow branch his wife was wielding, and tossed it down to the ground.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, his voice clipped and angry. "Why are you beating your sister? What has she done to you to warrant such behaviour on your part?" he asked, reaching for Lady Catherine's hand to assist her to her feet.

Turning to his new sister-in-law he asked in gentle tones, "Are you alright, my lady?"

Catherine broke out in soft sobs and fell dramatically, but gracefully into her new brother's arms. She hid her face against his doublet, sobbing prettily. Clarisse yelled in frustration, and reached to pull her sister from the comforting arms of her husband.

Rupert grabbed her arm. "Touch her and I will beat you," he warned, shifting to shield Catherine from Clarisse's temper.

Clarisse stood there in shock. Her husband, her new husband was threatening to beat her if she touched her sister. To beat her because she took a willow branch to her ungrateful wretch of a sister, after Catherine informed her she was refusing suit to the very man, that up until a month ago was the man her sister swore she could not live without.

The little tart gleefully informed Clarisse that since she was now married there was no reason for her to marry at the moment. It mattered little to Catherine that Clarisse's marriage was the result of her younger sister's and aunt's schemes. No, they cared little for how her entire life was thrown into chaos. Of how she was married to a man who cared nothing for her, and only married her because his father and their father arranged and ordered them to marry.

Did Rupert even know that her father, the man she thought loved her unconditionally, at the urging of her aunt, had threatened to disinherit her, and toss her out of the only home she knew if she refused to marry him?

Clarisse could feel the tears welling up inside her but ruthlessly stamped them down. She realized Rupert was saying something.

"I knew you were a shrew. I have seen evidence and bore the brunt of your temper myself. But to have you attack not only your sister but a guest of the Palace is unforgivable," said Rupert. "Your behaviour is reprehensible. Apologize to your sister and our guests, and return to our chambers. I will deal with you there," he ordered.

Clarisse stood in front of the assembled guests, no sound escaping her.

Rupert assisted Lady Catherine to sit on one of the stone benches before walking over to Clarisse. He grabbed her arm tightly, "Apologize."

Clarisse stared up at him mutely.

"Either apologize or I will punish you here and now," he said, his grip on her arm tightening.

Still Clarisse said nothing.

Rupert jerked her against him, pulling her with him as he moved to sit at one of the benches. He gave her one last chance to apologize. She said nothing. Rupert knew it was well within his rights to beat her for as long as he cared to, but he had never beaten a woman in his life. For a brief moment, he wondered what to do, he had hoped the threat of a beating would be enough to force Clarisse to apologize.

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

He decided since his wife was acting childishly he would punish her as he would an errant child. He hauled her across his lap, secured her struggling form with an arm across her back, lifted her voluminous skirts to expose her shift and proceeded to spank her.

Clarisse struggled against her husband knowing almost instinctively what his intentions were. The first hard slap across her buttocks shocked her, the second brought tears to her eyes, and the third brought laughter from their guests. No sound escaped her as she lay across her husband's lap being spanked. Clarisse lost count of how many slaps Rupert administered, and when he finally released her and set her on her feet she simply stood there, her posture straight, her eyes dry.

Rupert looked at his wife. He regretted his actions almost immediately.

He shouldn't have punished her in front of witnesses.

He shouldn't have punished her at all.

He should have discovered why Clarisse was punishing her sister, but instead he allowed his temper to get the better of him. Rupert glanced over at his parents, the disappointment on their faces easily seen. He needed to apologize to Clarisse immediately.

But any apology was forestalled by the sound of trumpets, and the hanging of the marriage bedding from one of the second floor Palace balconies. A loud hue, and cry went up at the sight of the stained bedding, and the men present grabbed Rupert, lifted him to their shoulders, and carried him into the Palace leaving Clarisse, the women, Joseph, Charlotte and Their Majesties in the garden.

The women twittered and laughed, both at Clarisse's punishment, and the sight of the marriage bedding. Before either Charlotte or Joseph could make their way over to Clarisse, Clarisse turned to face Their Majesties, curtsied then walked into the Palace alone.

Charlotte watched as Clarisse walked into the Palace. She rounded on Lady Catherine and in a cold voice said, "Go tend to your sister."

At Catherine's expression, Charlotte grabbed the young girl by the arm, jerked her to her feet and said, "Go tend to her, or so help me the beating Lady Clarisse gave you will pale in comparison to the one I will give you. Now go!" She pushed Lady Catherine toward the Palace.

Charlotte then turned to stare at the still snickering ladies. The look she gave each one was enough to stop their snickering. Charlotte continued to glare at the women as they slinked out of her sight. Charlotte didn't bother to look at her husband as she watched the women enter the Palace.

"Keep that man away from me, husband or so help me Their Majesties will need another heir," she said as she took her leave of Their Majesties and walked away, her steps taking her further into the garden and away from the Palace.

Joseph watched his wife walk away. Her anger at Rupert and his actions mirrored his. Taking his leave of Their Majesties he entered the Palace instead of following his wife.

It was time he had a nice long talk with his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Clarisse managed to reach the Royal Apartments without incident. Thanking Felix the footman softly, as he opened the door she walked into the suite. She didn't notice Felix's concerned look as he quietly shut the door, resuming his position outside the suite. Clarisse walked over to the leaded windows, and leant her head against the cool glass, sighing deeply. She stared out the glass unseeingly, her eyes dry. It was times like this she wished she could take solace in tears but crying had always been difficult for her. She didn't like the feeling of being out of control when she cried, so she rarely cried. She could remember only a handful of times when she sought solace in tears. One of those times was when her mother, actually her step-mother had died. Lady Margaret had been the only mother Clarisse had ever known. When she had died when Clarisse was eleven and Catherine eight, Clarisse had cried.

She remembered how she cried and cried until her aunt had told her to stop snivelling. She hadn't been able to stop crying so Aunt Beatrice had locked her in her room, where she said she wouldn't have to hear her wailing. Aunt Beatrice had then comforted Catherine, holding her as her sister cried. Clarisse had cried herself to sleep that night and when she woke the next morning, everything seemed to have changed.

It wasn't until years later that Clarisse realized that with the death of her step-mother, Beatrice had a clear field to her father, much good it did her. While her father may have listened to Aunt Beatrice's advice, he refused to allow her to occupy any position other than that of a concerned aunt. All of Beatrice's plans to become the next Countess of Liston failed. The blame of which she laid solely at Clarisse's feet.

Clarisse moved away from the window and gingerly took a seat in one of the chairs before the fire. Her bottom hurt, but not as much as it had immediately after Rupert had spanked her. She sighed and stared into the fire.

What did she do now?

She didn't know.

If she had been spanked prior to her marriage she would have taken a switch to the man who dare lay a hand on her. But now she was married; married to the Crown Prince and under the law her body belonged to her husband, to do with as he wished. If he wished to beat her, it was his right and no one would interfere.

Clarisse leaned her head back against the chair.

Life had been so much simpler prior to her marriage. Now every choice she made not only reflected on her, but also reflected on the Royal family. And while she might not like her husband Rupert at the moment, Their Majesties had been nothing but kind to her, and she wouldn't do anything to embarrass them.

This left her with a dilemma.

If she reacted as she was want to do, she would surely embarrass Their Majesties, but she couldn't ignore the disservice Rupert had perpetrated against her. To do so would allow Rupert to think he could treat her with disrespect at any time.

Clarisse continued to ponder her situation, arriving at various conclusions and summarily dismissing them just as quickly. Finally, she arrived at a solution that might just work, but it would take all her cunning and skill to do so. Would she be able to carry it through to the end? She hoped so. Everything hinged on her being able to do so.

Clarisse stood and rang for the maids. Once they arrived she ordered a bath to be brought to the suite, uncaring if they thought her request strange. Once the bath arrived, and set in front of the fire then filled she dismissed the hovering maids, refusing their requests to aid her in undressing. She needed no help; she was quite adept at dressing and undressing on her own. Rarely were the maids at home free to help her, most often they were engaged in assisting her aunt and sister.

Making sure the additional warming buckets were close enough to grab, Clarisse climbed into the tub fully nude, sighing as the hot water eased the discomfort of her bottom. Leaning her head against the curved edge, Clarisse closed her eyes, and let the warmth of the water ease the tension from her. Soon she was dozing lightly, exhausted from previous night and day's events.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rupert drank another toast to himself. This was his second one. He had managed to avoid actually drinking the other six, but this one he was unable to avoid. He drank the goblet of wine, sat it down on the table and before anyone else began to make another toast he spoke.

"I thank you all for your well wishes but I have a meeting I must attend so I wish you good day."

"A meeting," drawled Viscount Mabrey. "Is that what they are calling it now?" His cronies laughed heartily at the Viscount's joke.

Rupert glared and for a brief moment his hand went to the hilt of his sword hanging from his side. The urge to skewer the Viscount on its point was stayed by Joseph's hand. The look in Joseph's eyes was one he rarely saw and with a stiff nod of his head Rupert turned on his heel and left the room. Joseph followed but not before whispering an order into Scott's ear concerning the Viscount and his cronies.

Joseph followed Rupert into his study, closing and securing the door. Rupert moved to his desk and began to read the various missives that lay there, his attention on them and not on Joseph. Joseph removed his scabbard and sword from his side, laying them on the table before he walked over to Rupert.

"Rupert," Joseph said quietly.

"Hmmm?" answered Rupert, engrossed in the letter from the Spanish Crown requesting yet more trade negotiations.

"Rupert," Joseph repeated.

Rupert turned to look fully at Joseph. His reactions were a second to slow to avoid Joseph's fist connecting with his jaw. Rupert staggered backwards, tripping over the desk leg and landed flat on his arse. He looked up at Joseph and rubbed his sore jaw.

"What the hell was that for?" Rupert asked, from his position on the floor.

"That was from my wife," said Joseph. Reaching down to help the other man up, Joseph waited until Rupert was standing once more before he landed another punch to Rupert's jaw, knocking the Crown Prince flat on his arse once again.

Rupert glared up at his friend and asked, "And that one?"

"From me," answered Joseph. Joseph offered his hand once again to Rupert. Rupert warily accepted it, standing quickly and moving out of range of Joseph's fists.

"Why?" asked Rupert.

"Clarisse…patio…," said Joseph, not bothering to explain further.

Rupert rubbed his sore jaw and raked a hand through his hair before collapsing in a chair.

Rupert knew his actions earlier were wrong and appalling, but when he saw Clarisse beating her beautiful sister he had lost his temper. He knew he should have asked first why she was acting in such a manner, but when Catherine had looked at him, the tears in her eyes emphasizing the beauty of her eyes, he felt uncontrollable rage. Rage that someone would harm such a lovely creature and he let that rage control his actions. Now, looking into the face of his oldest and dearest friend he found his insides tied into knots, almost physically ill at memory of his actions.

What was he to do now? He couldn't apologize. A simple apology wouldn't suffice.

He had embarrassed Clarisse. He would be lucky if she wasn't looking to put his stones in a velvet lined bag.

Rupert looked at Joseph. Maybe Joseph would have an idea of what he should do. After all, he was married. Rupert took a deep breath and asked, "Any advice?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Clarisse watched as the maids and the footmen removed the tub from the suite. She had woke after dozing for three-quarters of an hour to tepid water. She quickly washed her body, and hair before rinsing herself with the warming buckets. She had dried off, dressed in her shift, and a long robe before calling for the removal of the tub.

She had also called for Felix, and asked him to retrieve a few items for her, It was his return she was waiting for as the maids straightened up the suite. Clarisse ignored the maids whispering as they picked up the linens that had been used to dry herself and keep the floor from becoming too wet. She knew they were whispering about her, she cared little about what they said but smiled when she heard Mrs. Cowt reprimand them for their gossiping while cleaning.

Soon the suite was cleaned and Clarisse nodded as the maids curtseyed and left the suite.

"Will that be all, Your Highness," asked Mrs. Cowt, as she surveyed the suite, satisfied the maids had done a fine job.

"Yes, Mrs. Cowt, that will be all," answered Clarisse, giving the housekeeper a small smile. Mrs. Cowt returned the smile with a beaming one of her own, curtseyed and left the suite. Felix opened the door for the housekeeper, having arrived just as the army of maids had left.

"Now that's a lady. Not like the other one," whispered Mrs. Cowt to Felix as she walked past him, leaving no doubt in Felix's mind who the other one Mrs. Cowt referred to was.

Felix smiled and nodded in agreement before closing the door behind the housekeeper. He waited for Her Highness to signal him forward before he moved from the door. When she did Felix lay the three willow branches she had ordered him to retrieve, each a different thickness on the table. He stood back as Her Ladyship looked over each one.

"Thank you Felix. These are perfect," said Clarisse, after inspecting each one. The thinnest whistled nicely when swished through the air.

Felix hadn't voiced his concern prior when Her Highness had ordered him to retrieve the willow branches, but now, with her standing in front of him, dressed in a thick robe, her hair curling around her head like a halo and her feet bare, she bore little resemblance to the women who had married his prince yesterday. She looked too young, too innocent, and too fragile to withstand any discipline His Highness may force on her. It was this reason Felix spoke up.

"Your Highness, are you sure about…," Felix began, faltering when he realized there was no easy way to express what he was thinking.

Clarisse looked up into the concerned face of Felix. She walked over to the older man. Stopping in front of one of the few people who had shown her kindness from the moment she arrived, she looked into his eyes then cupped his cheek.

"Never fear Felix, I will be fine," she said.

Felix stared into Her Highness's eyes. He nodded his head briefly.

Clarisse smiled, removed her hand from Felix's cheek and stepped back. "Thank you for your help, Felix," she said.

"You are welcome, Your Highness," Felix answered gruffly, bowing to Her Highness before exiting the suite. As he closed the door, he watched Her Highness move over to the table again, and pick up one of the willow branches. Felix made a silent promise to himself as he took his post once more. If His Highness caused any injury to Her Highness he would be shown the error of his ways.

He and his family would see to that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rupert entered the Royal Apartments, thanking Mathieu before he closed the door.

'Felix must be at dinner,' Rupert thought. The Royal Apartments were guarded at all times by footmen cum guards. And while the footmen within the rest of the Palace would change the footmen who guarded the Royal Apartments were all members of the same family. Felix, his five brothers and six cousins were all the sons and nephews of Mrs. Cowt, the Palace's formidable housekeeper.

She, and her husband Marcel ran the Palace with an iron hand. It was jokingly said that while his parents ran Genovia, the Cowts ran the Palace. Many a parliamentary member learned that it was in their best interests not to upset either of the Cowts. For if they did, they would soon find themselves discovering just how much power the Cowts possessed.

Rupert remembered the last time Viscount Mabrey had upset Mrs. Cowt. He had to deal with minor inconveniences for almost six months before she finally felt he had learned his lesson.

Rupert walked further into the suite. He noticed the wine, cheese and bread residing on the side table near the fire and he noticed three long willow branches resting on the low table in front of the settee. He reached down to pick up the middle one, surprised to find the end wrapped in a bit of leather giving it a better grip. He swung it in the air, the swish of it whistling in the air.

"The thinnest one would be much better," he heard behind him.

Rupert turned quickly, the willow branch following his movements. The branch flicked at Clarisse, caressing her robe as it sailed past her. She didn't move, not even a flinch.

Rupert pulled the branch back to him.

"What are they for?" he asked. Something in the look of Clarisse, in her posture made Rupert wary of her response.

"They are for you," replied Clarisse, moving toward the table to pick up the thinnest branch. She held it in her hand for a moment before replacing on the table.

"What? Why?" sputtered Rupert. He was stunned at Clarisse's answer. How could they be for him?

"Did you not say earlier you would deal with me once your returned to our suite?" Clarisse asked, the questioning tone of her voice not lost on Rupert. Clarisse moved away from the table, coming to a stop in the centre of the room. Rupert watched as she looked around. He could hear her counting off. She moved a few steps to her left, looked around seemingly satisfied with her position before turning to face Rupert.

"This should be ideal," she said just loud enough for Rupert to hear.

"Ideal for what?' asked Rupert, clearly confused.

"For my discipline," Clarisse said matter-of-factly, as she shrugged out of her robe to stand naked in front of her husband. "I didn't know your preference. If you preferred me clothed or not. I decided the blood would be easier to clean if I was naked. I hope I wasn't being presumptive," Clarisse said, dropping her eyes demurely.

"Blood? What? What are you talking about?"asked Rupert, clearly trying to understand what Clarisse was saying while looking at the nude body of his wife.

She was glorious!

He let his eyes wander up her body. Her legs were long, and lean. Her hips were just wide enough lending her body a nice curve. Her waist was slim but not tiny. He was sure his hands would span her waist nicely. Her belly was white and the hair that hid her womanhood was a lovely soft auburn.

But it was her breasts that captured his attention. While they weren't overly large he hadn't realized she was so well endowed. Even last night he hadn't realized how well- endowed she was, but now with her standing naked in front of him Rupert's hands itched to reach out a caress those soft globes. His hand clenched the willow branch tightly.

"My discipline," answered Clarisse as she turned around to present her back to Rupert.

Rupert hissed an in-drawn breath at the view now afforded him. The rear view of Clarisse was even more spectacular than the front. His hands itched to trace down the smooth column of her spine and over the rounded curves of her bottom. Rupert felt himself becoming aroused at the sight his wife presented him. For some reason this angered him. He didn't want to become aroused at the sight of his wife. He didn't even want her for his wife.

"I am not going to discipline you," Rupert ground out, his temper rising.

Clarisse looked at Rupert and almost instantly he could see how his words affected her. Her shoulders and spine, which were straight and tall slumped in dejection and her soft, "Oh" tore at something inside of Rupert.

Rupert walked over to stand in front Clarisse. Before he could speak, Clarisse knelt gracefully to retrieve her robe. For a brief moment she looked up at Rupert. Her position, the soft look on her face and Rupert's imagination all combined to flash an image before his inner eye of Clarisse on her knees pleasuring him. Rupert's erection strained against his pants. The soft touch to his thigh startled him and he moved away quickly, oversetting Clarisse. Clarisse regained her balance. She stood gracefully, pulling the robe on and haphazardly tying the sash.

"What game are you playing at wife?" growled out Rupert, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"What?" asked Clarisse, confusion colouring her words.

"What game wife?" Rupert asked grabbing Clarisse by her upper arms and pulling her forward until she her body rested close to his. Rupert wasn't ignorant of women's wiles. As Prince he had experience with many women and the games they played. From trying to trap him into marriage to trying to secure the position as his mistress, to trying manipulate him in order to secure more power for their husbands, Rupert had experienced them all. Now it seemed his wife intended to indulge in the the self same games many of her sex used.

He was having none of it! He would not be used!

"Game wife. What game are you playing?" he asked, pulling her closer to his body. Their positions forced her head up. He stared down into her blue eyes.

Clarisse struggled against the strong arms of Rupert. "I am not playing any game, husband. Release me, please," she said.

Rupert stared at Clarisse. He couldn't be sure if she was lying so he decided to call her bluff. The willow branches were her bluff.

"The branches? My discipline?" he said. "Tell me you were ready to accept my discipline, and you weren't trying to manipulate the situation to your advantage? Tell me," demanded Rupert, his grip on her arms punishing.

Clarisse gasped against the pain in her arms. "It is your right as my husband," she stammered. "It is your right to do as you wish with me. I was just trying to…"

"Trying to what wife?" ground out Rupert, not surprised to hear of Clarisse's duplicity. It was the same with all women!

"Trying to offer an alternative to the leathers," Clarisse said softly. The pain in her arms was bringing tears to her eyes, but she refused to allow them to fall.

At Clarisse's words, Rupert released her abruptly, staring at her in consternation.

"Leathers?" he asked.

"Yes, the leathers. I thought the willows would be better, they wouldn't hurt as much," Clarisse said as she rubbed her arms, trying to ease the sting in them from Rupert's hold.

Rupert stared at Clarisse trying to determine if she was lying. "So you want me to believe that you gathered these willow branches as a substitute for the leathers. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Clarisse answered.

Her simple answer caused Rupert to lose what little control he had over his temper. Grabbing Clarisse by the arm, he dragged her back to her previous spot. Turning her around so her back faced him he tore the robe from her body, caring little that he had ripped the garment in his anger. He let his hands travel over Clarisse's body, uncaring if she found his caress pleasing or not.

If she wanted to be disciplined far be it from him to deny her the right. Grabbing her by the shoulders he pulled her back against him. "Stay," he ordered, as he moved away from her.

Rupert marched back to table that held the three willow branches and picking up the thinnest one he asked, "You said the thinnest one, correct?'

Not hearing any response to his question, he stalked back over to Clarisse. Grabbing her hair in his hand he yanked her head back to look into her face. "The thinnest one is best. Isn't that what you said?" he asked, his face inches from hers.

Clarisse swallowed against the pain from her hair being pulled and answered in a soft voice, "Yes. Yes, the thinnest one would be best."

Rupert stared down at Clarisse. He could see she was afraid but allowed none of her fear to show on her face. But Rupert could see it in her eyes coupled with resignation and acceptance. It was the resignation and acceptance that fuelled Rupert's temper. Releasing Clarisse, he moved away from her and said, "Prepare yourself."

Rupert moved behind and to the side of Clarisse. Measuring the length of the willow branch he adjusted his position. Raising his arm he swung the branch with all his strength. The branch whistled through the air before coming to rest with a resounding flit against the skin of Clarisse's buttocks.

Clarisse tried to remain relaxed. She knew if she tensed the pain would be that much worse. When she heard the branch whistle through the air, she closed her eyes and tensed for a brief moment then relaxed just as quickly. The accompanying pain from the whistling branch never manifested itself and Clarisse opened her eyes.

The clattering of the branch as it hit the floor was her only warning before the door to their suite was flung opened and slammed just as quickly. Clarisse turned to look at where Rupert had stood moments before, the spot now empty. She glanced down at the willow branch laying on the floor before gazing up at the still vibrating door.

Clarisse slowly dropped to her knees, her face buried in her hands, shaking with relief.

He hadn't been able to punish her.

Her plan had succeeded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Rupert stalked down the hall, anger radiating from him. Every guard he passed observed his behaviour and wisely remained silent. Rupert finally reached Joseph's suite. He released some of his pent up anger by pounding loudly and forcibly on the oak door.

When Joseph answered the door, he did not have any time to speak before Rupert pushed his way into his suite.

"She expected me to beat her! Beat her!" yelled Rupert. "She had willow branches gathered to substitute for leathers. Leathers! She actually thought I would use leathers on her!" shouted Rupert. He stalked around the room, alternately yelling and muttering to himself as Joseph watched.

"And did you?" asked a soft voice from the doorway.

Rupert turned to look at Joseph's wife. "Did I what?" he asked.

"Did you beat her?" asked Charlotte. The shattering of the occasional table along with Rupert's shout of "NO!" caused Charlotte to jump in surprise.

Rupert growled, "Do I look like the type of man who would beat his wife? Do I?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Rupert…," Joseph warned the tone of his voice cutting through Rupert's ire.

Rupert suddenly realized how close he was to Charlotte. How pale but determined her face was. He stepped back.

"I apologize," Rupert said, offering a formal bow to Charlotte before moving away to stand and stare out the windows of their suite.

Joseph looked into Charlotte's face. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I am fine, husband, but I think Her Highness may need a friendly face," Charlotte said to Joseph. "Perhaps it would be best if I dressed and went to offer my support to her while you…," Charlotte looked over at Rupert meaningfully. Joseph nodded, immediately understanding his wife's unspoken message. Charlotte placed a soft kiss to Joseph's cheek before turning around, re-entering their bedroom and dressing quickly. Dressed, she kissed Joseph once more, before moving to the door. Joseph held open the door for his wife, called for Alexander, one of Felix's brothers who stood guard at the end of the hall.

"Alexander, please escort my wife to Her Highness's apartments," Joseph ordered. Joseph did not have to add he was to wait for Lady Charlotte and escort back to their suite once she had concluded her visit. Alexander was well aware of what Lord Joseph expected when it came to his wife.

"Yes sir," answered Alexander.

"Thank you," said Joseph. Turning to Charlotte, Joseph placed a soft kiss to her lips, his hand resting on her abdomen. "_Te amo, mi amor_," he whispered against her lips.

"And I you, husband," replied Charlotte.

Charlotte took Alexander's arm and allowed him to escort her to the Royal Apartments. Joseph watched until they turned the corner before re-entering the suite to deal with Rupert.

* * *

Charlotte waited as Mathieu knocked gently on the door. A soft 'Enter' and Charlotte stepped into the Royal Apartment, smiling her thanks at Mathieu and Alexander, before Mathieu closed the door. Charlotte looked around the darkened apartment, her gaze finally coming to rest on Lady Clarisse as she stood looking out the window.

"Your Highness," greeted Lady Charlotte, curtseying in respect.

Clarisse did not turn around. "It seems I have made a mistake," she said continuing to gaze out the window.

"A mistake, Your Highness," asked Lady Charlotte as she moved to stand next to Her Highness.

Clarisse turned to Charlotte. "Yes, a mistake," she said, taking Charlotte's arm and tucking into hers. "It seems I made an error in judgement in dealing with my husband and now I am not sure if he will be able to forgive me for my mistake," she said as she led the way over to the settee. "Did he send you to me?" asked Clarisse, sitting down, Charlotte sitting next to her.

"No, I came of my own accord. His Highness is in my suite speaking, if you can call it that, to my husband, and I thought perhaps you could use a friendly face," said Charlotte.

Clarisse squeezed Charlotte's hand in response. "Is he angry?" asked Clarisse.

"Yes," answered Charlotte, not bothering to lie. Charlotte watched various emotions pass across Her Highness' face, resignation being the final emotion before her expression composed itself once again.

"Oh well, there is little I can do about his anger now," said Clarisse. The defeat in her voice surprised Charlotte. "Your Highness…Clarisse…why?" asked Charlotte.

Clarisse looked at Charlotte, debating on how much of the circumstances surrounding her marriage she should reveal. Seeing only concern and surprisingly understanding in Charlotte's gaze Clarisse asked.

"How much of the circumstances surrounding my marriage to Rupert are you aware of?"

"Just that your marriage was arranged by your fathers and that neither of you were thrilled with the idea," Charlotte said diplomatically.

"Not thrilled is an understatement. For you to understand why I was not happy about Rupert, in fact about marrying anyone you first need to understand how my sister and aunt play a part in this debacle," said Clarisse.

"Three years ago I met His Majesty when he came to visit my father's estates. His Majesty was kind, is kind and I enjoyed the time I spent talking with him. My father and His Majesty spent most days hunting, leaving me to handle the day-to-day running of the estate. My sister spent most of her days enjoying the attentions of one suitor or another, playing the silly men against each other and generally being a bother. My aunt, our aunt was often her chaperone, leaving me alone to handle the day-to-day running of the estate, which I enjoyed as I find no pleasure in needlepoint, or sewing or any of the other womanly tasks that men seem to think we should practice. I much prefer balancing the books, riding the estate, checking up on our tenants and dealing with the various traders and merchants who arrive at the estate."

Charlotte nodded in understanding. She herself preferred male business rather than female pursuits.

"All that changed when Prince Rupert arrived. His Majesty had mentioned he was looking to arrange a marriage for his son and my aunt saw Rupert as a means to an end. If she could arrange a marriage between myself and Rupert then it would leave her free to pursue my father and my sister free to marry a man of her choice, regardless if the man was good husband material or not. So, my aunt with the help of my sister convinced my father that I was amiable to marriage to Rupert. They did not care that I did not like him or he me, or that neither of us would be happy. All they cared about was their own goals. By the time His Majesty left, he and my father had agreed on the terms of the marriage contract, and signatures were affixed binding Rupert and I.

When he informed me, I was livid. I did not want to marry anyone much less a prince of the realm and especially not Rupert. He and I did not deal well together and my aunt knew this. She witnessed our encounters, and knew we had no finer feelings for each other. Again, she cared little for my feelings or even Rupert's, caring only for her plans. When I protested the arrangement my loving father…," Clarisse said scathingly. "My loving father informed me that if I did not agree to marry Rupert I would be disinherited and tossed out of my home. My aunt even suggested that I be given to the Church, placed in a convent to live my days out as a servant if I did not do as my father ordered. As I have only a small inheritance from my mother that does not come under my control until I am twenty-five, I had no choice but to do as my father ordered."

At Charlotte's hiss of indrawn breath Clarisse continued. "I married Rupert, condemning us both to a marriage neither of us wanted. And now it seems my error in judgement has simply made an intolerable situation even more so," Clarisse said, closing her eyes and leaning back against the settee. Silence filled the suite for a brief time until Charlotte spoke.

"What would you have done if he had beaten you?" asked Charlotte.

"Endured the beating, I suppose," answered Clarisse, her eyes still closed. "In the eyes of the Church and under the law I am his to do with as he sees fit. He can beat me when he pleases me, use my body for his pleasure. I can do little about it. But…," Clarisse trailed off.

"But?" asked Charlotte. She was sure Clarisse would not have simply accepted Rupert beating her.

"But while he could use me as he saw fit there would be no children. No heirs to the throne, of that I would make sure," Clarisse said with determination. "Have I shocked you?" Clarisse asked.

"No," answered Charlotte. "No, you haven't." If her first husband had lived and she had never met or married Joseph, she would have made the same decision. She would have used her skills with herbs to ensure no children would have resulted from her first marriage. It did not shock or surprise her that Clarisse was aware of the same herbs and their varied uses.

"And now? What will you do now?" asked Charlotte. Charlotte watched as Clarisse stood abruptly and began to pace around the suite.

"I don't know," said Clarisse, the tears that had been threatening now falling. Charlotte stood, walked over to Clarisse and gathered her into her arms, rubbing her back softly as she cried.

* * *

Joseph watched Rupert stalk around the suite. He was like a caged bear, growling and snarling. Joseph poured himself another goblet of wine and sat down to wait. He knew eventually Rupert would calm down enough to speak calmly, until he did Joseph would simply wait.

Rupert threw himself into one of the chairs and reached for a goblet that sat on the table. Drinking the wine down in one gulp Rupert refilled his goblet before sitting back in the chair.

"She expected me to beat her," he said. "To beat her. What type of man does she think I am?" he asked.

"You did spank her in front of everyone earlier," said Joseph. Joseph's expression remained neutral when Rupert flinched at the reminder of his actions earlier. He knew Rupert regretted his loss of control earlier today, and Joseph was determined Rupert would not repeat his actions.

"Only because she was going to beat her sister. Lady Catherine didn't deserve such harsh treatment from her shrew of a sister," said Rupert.

Joseph bark of laughter startled Rupert. "Why do you laugh?" asked Rupert.

"If anyone deserves a beating it is Lady Catherine," said Joseph.

Rupert glared at his friend. "How can you say that? Lady Catherine is everything a woman should be. Amiable, cordial, kind, soft-spoken…," began Rupert.

"Devious, deceitful, scheming, selfish…," added Joseph.

Rupert stood abruptly, fists clenched at his sides. "How dare you?" he growled.

Joseph looked at his friend, standing to face him. "I dare because I see her for what she truly is. You see nothing but her beauty. It blinds you to her true nature. She is devious, selfish, and deceitful. She uses her beauty and mannerisms to dupe men into believing she is sweet and amiable when in fact she is even more of a shrew than her sister, Lady Clarisse could ever be," said Joseph. "Open your eyes and see what is in front of you. Lady Catherine cares for nothing and no one but herself. She treats the servants with contempt and those of lesser social status with disdain. She is nothing more than an empty headed, spoiled child who could do with a few beatings. She and her aunt care little for your wife, going so far as to speak of her in a contemptuous manner. You should be happy that you weren't saddled with Lady Catherine as your wife," growled Joseph.

"And you think being saddled with Clarisse, her shrew of her sister a better option?" snarled Rupert.

"Her Highness is a true lady," said Joseph. "She treats everyone, from the lowliest servant to Their Majesties with respect and in turn each and every member of the Royal household finds her to be kind, amiable and fair."

Rupert snorted.

"I won't deny she has a temper but if you had to spend every single day of your life dealing with her father, sister and aunt and their petty jealousies I would guarantee you would be just as temperamental. Do you know your wife is the one who handled the day-to-day running of her father's estate? Her business acumen has increased his coffers. Do you know your wife, the shrew is one of the few people in Europe to have successfully negotiated a trade agreement with Kensington?" asked Joseph. Seeing Rupert's shocked expression, Joseph continued.

"Yes, Kensington. The man who controls the majority of the shipping out of Southern England. She negotiated a trade agreement with him for the Genovian lace the artisans of her late mother's estate create. Lace that rivals even Belgian lace in its quality. Of course, she will only ever see a small portion of the monies that the agreement has brought to her since her father controls the majority of her late mother's estate. Clarisse won't have full control for another five years. Which by that time, her father will be one of the richest men in Genovia."

Rupert sat down shocked. "How do you know this?" he asked.

"From Kensington himself," answered Joseph. "Prior to my returning to Genovia from England for your wedding, Kensington visited me in London. He offered his congratulations on your marriage and asked me to convey his apologies to Lady Clarisse for not being able to attend the wedding. When I asked how he knew Lady Clarisse, he told me of their meeting and subsequent agreement. He also informed me of his surprise at hearing whom she was to marry. His exact words were '_he hoped you would be aware of the treasure you were being given_'."

"Treasure? More like a curse," scoffed Rupert.

"Kensington seems to view Lady Clarisse as a treasure," said Joseph. "Perhaps you can give him your opinion of your wife when he arrives in three weeks," added Joseph.

Joseph hid his smile at Rupert's growl. Evidently Rupert, even angry as he was at Clarisse's actions did not welcome the idea of another man finding his wife appealing.

**TBC**


End file.
